mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Graekurov
"Четыре тысячи вечности для короля!" ("Four thousand eterneties for the king") -Ancient Graekurovan war cry/defunct motto- Graekurov (Russian: GгaeкyгoВ) is a defunct kingdom which used to control most of the antartic continent. When Graekurovan ships first arrived to Mazerian territory, they created the colony of Poksrae, which would eventually become modern Pouksland . Due to financial difficulties and too many defeats in battles, the kingdom was disbanded and considered defunct after the end of the Second Kingdom Wars, in 1367. Graekurovan territory is currently occupied as The Northern Legion. Unification and Creation of Poksrae Historians believe Graekurov was created by the Unification of the Antartic tribes in order to avoid wars and compete against growing kingdoms. The first mention of Graekurov in historical records dates from the year 967, in a letter from King Schtracht the 1st mentioning the introduction of Graekurov to the legion of Kingdoms. In early 1187 Graekurovan ships arrive on Mazerian territory and create the colony of Poksrae, in order to assist them against the Southern Empire of Hejstera. The colony prospered and became the most valuable colony of the kingdom. Kingdom Wars, Poukslandic Independence and Dissolution Graekurov was described as being an invasive, war-monging kingdom, and this is well shown in it's participation in the first and second Kingdom Wars (1173-1194, 1300-1367). Being unprepared and with low resources, Graekurov entered the wars with the hopes of conquering more land and gaining more power. However, they were unmatched by The Southern Empire of Hejstera, causing them a great loss in territory, and indirectionaly, the loss of Poksrae. After Pouksland's independence, Graekurov and the new nation maintaned a cold attitude between the two and bonds with them were broken. This greatly affected Graekurov economically, since Poksrae was their most valuable colony. Graekurov entered the Second Kingdom Wars when the Eastern League of Torderotan States invaded the antartic continent. Graekurov was one of the first territories to be affected. Despite many attempts to thaw out the Tordetoran forces, many soldiers were killed and most of the kingdom had lost a great deal of territory. The wars officially ended by 1367, with the outcome of over 80% of the kingdom's original territory lost. This caused an enormous economic rift, since most of the population was left in a poorly sustainable condition, and most of the kingdom's money was lost in the war. A year after the conflict most of the people had gone to other regions to prosper since Graekurov was left in a terrible state. When King Damius VII died of a cold, there was no one to become heir of the kingdom and it was considered defunct. Dissolution and Formation of The Northern Legion In 1368. the Antartic Colonies of Torderota decided to adquire the remaining Graekurovan territory and settled 4 new colonies that through the years would prosper and become known as The Northern Legion Of Kingdoms Of Antártica and Tordetora, which is more commonly known as The Northern Legion. It's conformed by modern Vakanoland, Struziyanka, Vulkerstain and Kruchakia. Category:Pouksland Category:History